


I'm No Damsel

by ReeLeeV



Series: MX Request Forum Works [99]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 2won, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Damsels in Distress, Flirting, M/M, One Shot, but not really, fulfilled request, spy!wonho, villian!hyungwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: There are many reasons people go into crime. Some do it for the money, others for the fame. For Hyungwon, however, it’s all about a particular man who always gets in his way.





	I'm No Damsel

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of a project I'm doing with Druekee called MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum!
> 
> Request: HWH + damsel in distress + HW’s the villain that falls into the knight’s arms; 
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com

The tall, thin man slinks through the halls of the tallest skyscraper in this abysmal city. A strangled cry echoes in the otherwise silent air, and he smiles to himself.

If this doesn’t get that good-for-nothing do-gooder’s attention, he doesn’t know what will.

“ALERT. PERIMTER BREACH IN LEVEL FIVE, SECTOR FOURTEEN. ALERT. INTRUDER ALERT.”

Hyungwon smirks wryly to himself. _Right on time._

 

Hoseok, Codename: Wonho, winces at the blaring alarms and swirling red lights surrounding him. He pouts, scurrying to get out of the area before he can be spotted. He ducks his head, bolting for the nearest door. He straightens up upon exiting the room, throwing his head back as if he belongs there. He moves uninterrupted through the halls, finding the staircase with ease and beginning up the stairs to the top floor.

 

He has no idea who it is he’s supposed to be on the lookout for, as the intel had been hazy, but he knows one thing for sure. This… _person_ … has kidnapped an important political figure here in Seoul. The work they’re doing for LGBTQ+ rights is paramount, and many a people would be hurt and persecuted if they aren’t returned safely.

Intel was hazy on whether or not this was a woman or man Hoseok is supposed to be saving, but that doesn’t bother him. Things will work out on this mission, as they do with every mission. Even if the files of two missing officials popped up at once, one of a woman named Bora and a man named Hyungwon, and even if one of them is most likely fabricated, everything will work out.

 

He reaches the top floor, where he knows his target will be. This faceless criminal has done a good job of keeping his identity hidden as they wreak havoc on the city. But, the agency has figured out one thing about him. He’s flashy, owns the tallest, biggest buildings in Seoul, and has a hand in literally everything going on in the city.

However, that anonymity ends today. Part of Hoseok’s mission is to finally put a face to the being, a man behind the curtain, and he’s determined to succeed.

The spy moves swiftly through the floor, checking every room he comes across. Eventually, only one room is left, the one at the end of the west hall, and he knows from the blueprints this is the largest room in the entire building.

 _I should’ve just checked this one first_ , Hoseok tells himself, rolling his eyes at his own ditziness. Of course the kidnapper would’ve stationed themself in the grandest room in the tallest skyscraper in Seoul. It fits their profile exactly! God, Hoseok can be such an airhead sometimes…

With a racing heart, Hoseok grips the doorknob tightly, his pistol in the other hand hidden just behind his back. He takes a steadying breath, squeezing his eyes shut to clear his mind, before springing into the room.

“Hands where I can see them!” he shouts, pointing his gun at where he supposes the desk would be.

The desk is there alright, but so is a man tied up to a chair just in front of it, a cloth tied around his mouth. His big eyes are widened into discs on his face, and his breathing is obviously faster than it should be. Hoseok glances around the room, recognizing this man from one of the files that’d turned up of missing officials.

 _This must be him_ , he thinks, quickly moving to the chair to untie him.

“Name’s Wonho,” Hoseok explains softly, his breath tickling the man’s ear as he holsters his gun only long enough to undo the restraints. “I’m here to rescue you.” He undoes the gag around the man’s mouth, and the stranger releases a shuddering breath.

“Thank you so much!” he cries, a relieved smile breaking out over his features. “That… That woman ran off when the alarm went off!! She just left me here… She must’ve known such a strong, handsome man was coming to take her down~”

Hoseok blushes, pressing his lips together as he moves to release the man’s feet tied to the front legs of the chair.

“I’m Hyungwon, by the way,” the man goes on to say. “Chae Hyungwon.”

“Nice to meet you,” Hoseok mutters in reply, quickly pulling his gun as he stands after freeing the stranger. He hears Hyungwon stand up behind him with an almost lazy sigh, and his thin frame presses into Hoseok’s back.

“I should stay close,” Hyungwon murmurs in his ear, his warm breath tickling Hoseok’s cool skin. “You know, so you can protect me better~” A mad blush flares up on the agent’s cheeks, his eyes growing wide.

“A-Are you fl-flirting with me??” he can’t help but question, utterly flabbergasted at the mere notion of being so blatantly flirted with in such a situation. Hyungwon chuckles under his breath, and Hoseok can feel his fingers petting at his back.

“Nothing gets passed you, Mr. Spy, now does it~?”

Hoseok chokes a little, blubbering something about this not being the time or place. Hyungwon only laughs again, telling him to not worry, that they’ll find the time and place once this is all over. Hoseok stammers out—quite uncoolly—something about it being improper, but Hyungwon doesn’t seem to care as his slender hand squeezes at Hoseok’s butt a little.

The muscular man yelps, actually yelps, and quickly swats Hyungwon’s hand away. Hyungwon merely smirks at him, quirking up a brow as a suggestive light fills his eyes. Hoseok gulps thickly, turning as he focuses on getting them out of there.

This one’s going to be a handful, he can tell.

Hoseok starts off at a run for the staircase, shouting at the man to keep up. Hyungwon shakes his head before jogging after him, having to make a mental note to thank Bora for helping him with all this later.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of a project I'm doing with Druekee called MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum!
> 
> Request: HWH + damsel in distress + HW’s the villain that falls into the knight’s arms; 
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com


End file.
